Una Fan Enamorada De Su Ídolo
by ClaudiaTwihard
Summary: Edward Cullen es un famoso youtuber, por otra parte Bella Swan es una de sus fan y ella está enamorada de su ídolo. Que pasaría si el destino te regala que el amor de tu vida se enamore de ti. Bella se muda en el mismo edificio donde vive su ídolo vive, qué ocurrirá? Bella x Edward.


_**Aviso: no soy dueña de la Saga Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es mio es mi imaginación. Yo solo juego con los personajes de Stephenie. **_

Una Fan Enamorada De Su Ídolo

Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo

**Bella's POV:**

_8:30h_

Tocaron el timbre y me desperté, con las prisas me levanté de la cama y me tropecé con la alfombra. Por suerte no me caí y fui hacia la puerta con mi pijama de perritos. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré una chica morena con ojos marrones de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

''Hola, soy Angela. Debes ser la nueva chica que se acaba de mudar. ¿Cierto?'' Me sonrió.

''Sí, me llamo Bella. '' Le devolví la sonrisa. ''Mi amiga Alice todavía sigue durmiendo, me acabo de despertar ahora.''

''No pasa nada. Ya veo tu cabello.'' Movió su mirada hacia mi cabello y se le escapó una risita.

''Igualmente. Ya, no tuve tiempo ni para peinarme. Me despertó el timbre.'' Le contesté.

''Por cierto, algunos vecinos os quieren conocer. Cuando tengáis tiempo libre, dar una vuelta por el edificio.''

''Vale, ya nos daremos una vuelta más tarde. Primero tenemos que terminar de desempaquetar las cosas.'' Contesté alegremente.

''Bueno me tengo que ir. Me alegro de conocerte.'' Me dio la mano y se la estreché.

''Igualmente, ya nos veremos pronto.'' Me despedí de Angela.

Antes de cerrar la puerta vi a Angela agitar la mano y se perdió de mi vista.

Alice todavía continuaba durmiendo en su habitación. Me acerqué despacio a ella, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Era la hora de vengarme por su estúpida broma de ayer. Me arrodille al lado de la cama, cerca del oído de Alice.

''¡AAALICEEE! ¡DEESPIIIEERTAAA!'' Grité bastante fuerte para que diera un salto de la cama y se cayera al suelo.

''¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? SI TAN SOLO SON LAS 9:00H! Estoy somnolienta, haberme dejado hasta las 10:00h, por lo menos... Además, hay formas más agradables para despertar a alguien, por si nunca te lo han dicho.'' Me replicó con mal humor.

''¡Lo que ocurre es que es hora de levantarse! Como quieras, yo me voy a arreglar y prepararme. Continua durmiendo si es lo que prefieres.'' Me giré para irme a la cocina.

''¿A donde vas a estas horas?''

''Tan solo voy a conocer nuestros vecinos.'' Le hablé elevando un poco mi voz desde la cocina. Mientras me preparaba un bol de cereales.

Escuché a Alice dando un bostezo ''En eso estaba pensando ayer. Espérame, que me levanto.''

Cuando terminé de desayunar, lavé el bol mientras que Alice estaría decidiéndose que ponerse. Si no lo mencioné antes, mi amiga es una verdadera fanática de la moda.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para coger una toalla, unos tejanos y una camiseta con el logo de mi banda favorita, Muse, para tomar una ducha. El agua caliente me hacía sentirme bien sobre mi piel, cuando las gotas de agua se acabaron, salí, me vestí y me fui a ver a Alice.

Vi a Alice peinada y toda arreglada incluso maquillada como una profesional, me quedé sorprendida con lo rápido que fue la pequeña duende.

Me vio y tan solo me dijo. ''¿Nos vamos ya?''

''Claro, te venia avisar.''

Salimos del piso y nos fuimos puerta por puerta conociendo nuevas caras por todas las plantas. Llegamos a la planta sexta primer piso y toqué el timbre. Esperamos y escuchamos la voz de un muchacho ''Un momento, ya voy.''

''No pasa nada, tranquilo.'' Alice contestó.

Se escucharon unos pasos y finalmente se abrió la puerta.

¿Edward Cullen? ¿Aquí, en el mismo edificio?

''Hola, soy Alice y esta es Bella. Nos acabamos de mudar ayer. Ahora nos estamos dando una vuelta para conocer a todos los vecinos.'' Alice rió mirándome con sus ojos que reflejaban ilusión.

No me lo podía creer, Edward vive en el mismo edificio! Me quede sin palabras y petrificada mirando a mi ídolo. Aunque Alice disimulaba mejor.

''Encantado de conoceros, chicas. Ya sabéis, si necesitáis algo me avisáis.'' Nos sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa, perfecta para un anuncio de pastas dentales.

''Igualmente, gracias. Hasta pronto.'' Alice respondió por las dos.

Nos giramos para irnos y escuchamos como se cerró la puerta. No dijimos ni una sola palabra de lo que había ocurrido, las dos seguimos petrificadas. El resto de la mañana continuamos conociendo al resto de los vecinos. Al final volvimos por fin a nuestro piso y nos tumbamos en el sofá.

''Tia, ¿Todo esto ha sido una ilusión o estaba soñando? Me parece que me está afectando el aire o la atmósfera del edificio.'' Le comenté a Alice, mientras esperaba una respuesta lógica. ''En serio, era el mismo Edward?''

''Claro, Bells. Nos dijo que podíamos subir para lo que queramos.'' Se notaba que realmente le encantaba la idea a Alice y ya me imaginaba que estaba tramando un plan por su forma de mirada.

''Me lo sigo sin creer jajaja.''

''Ni yo esto parece más un sueño que la realidad. Debemos relajarnos, él es un vecino más.''

''Tienes razón. Tengo ganas de conocerlo como es en realidad.''

_Continuará..._

**Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todas! Se me vino a la mente una nueva historia de Bellward a la cabeza y pensé en escribirla. La verdad me encantan las historias de amor :) Dejen su review, besos muacks! **

**Hasta pronto, Twihards :)**


End file.
